A new Fairy
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: A new mage joins Fairy Tail what could this change starts just before the joint mission to stop Nirvana
1. Chapter 1

A new Fairy

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

A young man who was eighteen years old made his way through Magnolia heading towards Fairy Tail. "Almost there." The young man ignored everything around him as he walked towards the guild known as Fairy Tail. Just as the young man reached the guild the doors opened.

"Come on guy's we got a job to do."

"Calm down Natsu."

"He just wants to fight."

"What's wrong with that." Lucy sighs as the bickering continues. She looks up and stops dead in her tracks as she sees a new person standing outside the guild. He wasn't overly tall at five foot eight had brown hair and eyes and was a little to thin. "Something wrong Lucy." Lucy snaps out of it and looks at Natsu.

"No nothing." Everyone turns and sees the new guy.

"Yo what's up?"

"I'm just coming to join the guild if that's ok with your master."

"Go right in he's here."

"Thank you Erza-san."

"Please just call me Erza."

"Of course." The young man walks by as the others go back to talking.

"Hello I was wondering if I could talk to your master."

"I'm right here." The guy turns around to see Makarov sitting on the bar counter.

"Master Makarov I was hopping you would let me join your guild."

"I see hum." Makarov looks out the doors and sees Erza and the others about ready to leave. "Wait a minute you four take him along with you." Everyone is caught off guard."

"Master?"

"It's a test to see if he has what it takes to be a mage of Fairy Tail."

"As you wish master."

"Go on boy I'll make my decision later."

"Of course sir." He gets up and quickly falls into step with the others.

"So what's your name?"

"Mavis thanks for asking."

"What type of magic do you use?"

"Lightning."

"Really cool."

"Yeah I combine it with my kung fu and stuff."

"Kung Fu huh."

"Yeah um I also good at planning tactics."

"Cool." Mavis rubs the back of his head as the four jump into a carriage. Almost instantly Natsu is sick.

"Um is he ok?"

"Motion Sickness."

"Oh that sucks."

"Heh it just proves how weak he is."

"Sh…shut it Gray."

"Gray Natsu no fighting." The two boys nod as the carriage takes off.

Day later

The carriage comes to a stop and Natsu quickly jumps off. "Sweet land." Lucy just sighs as Erza thanks the carriage driver.

"Ok you guys let's get going."

"What is the job Erza?"

"Take out a bandit camp that is said to be backed by a dark guild."

"Oh that sounds interesting."

"Yeah interesting." Lucy silently cries as the team makes it's way down a forest path.

"Well well what do we got here." Everyone looks around but sees no one.

"Who's there?" Five bandits jump out.

"Yo names Jack and if you know what's good for you you will hand over any valuables you have." Gray scoffs.

"Why don't you make us?"

"You hear that boys they want to fight."

"Oh yeah I'm getting fired up."

"They always like this?"

"Yep." Natsu charges the five bandits who smirk.

"Let's do this." Eight seconds later.

"That it."

"Heh they weren't even worth the time."

"Indeed."

"Wow he's strong."

"Yeah."

"You Jack tell us where your bandit camp is."

"Are you sure you want to know."

"Yes."

"Ok but you stand no chance against Logi."

"Tell us now." Erza has a dark aura surround her.

"Yes mam." Jack squeaks out.

Hour later

"Finally almost there."

"Indeed."

"So what do you like to do in your free time Mavis?"

"Oh read books."

"Cool I read and write."

"Heh yeah the best book I read is Sun Tzu's art of war."

"Really."

"Yep." Mavis opens his pack and pulls out the book it's self. "Don't go anywhere with out it."

"Why?" Mavis turns the book and shows them the back, which has a deep gash in it.

"Some idiot tried to attack me why I was carrying it and the book saved my life so I keep it on me at all times."

"I see."

"Alright cut the chatter we're near the camp." Everyone quiets down and with in minutes see the camp.

"I wonder what Logi looks like."

"I agree."

"Aye."

"Me too." Everyone looks to their left to see a man that is six feet tall crouched down next to them.

"Oi who are you?"

"Me I'm Logi." Natsu and the gang sweat drop.

"Don't you know what you look like?"

"Um kinda."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope who are you?"

"Um…"

"I'm Natsu and I'm hear to take out that bandit camp."

"That sounds like fun."

"Is he playing dumb or not."

"Oh wait my master wont like it if that happened." Logi stands up and yells.

"Intruders." Bandit's start too pour out of the camp.

"Oh right time to fight." Natsu and Gray jump out from the bush and charge the bandits.

"We should help."

"Right."

"Oh golden gate of the Lion I open they Leo." In a puff of smoke Leo appears.

"You rang Lucy."

"Yeah fight bandits help."

"Right I'm on it." Leo charges to the fray.

"Come on Mavis let's leave this idiot to Erza."

"Right."

"Why thank you."

"Hey who you calling an idiot." Logi went to go after Lucy but Erza stepped in front of him.

"Sorry you got to beat me first."

"Fine." The man pulls out an ax from behind him "Let's start."

With the bandits

Natsu ducked under a punch and kicked the guy in the gut sending him flying away. Leo Lucy and Mavis stayed in a tight circle taking out bandits who get to close. "Ice make lance." Lances made of ice go flying at the bandits taking out a few.

"Nice one Gray iron fist of the fire dragon." Natsu takes out about five guys with his attack. The fighting continues for a few minutes until Erza comes flying through the air beaten and bloodied.

"What Erza." Erza lands hard on the ground and rolls to a stop in front of Natsu. Natsu is shaking as he looks at Erza try to pick herself up.

"Haha whose weak now Erza Scarlet."

"Don't you dare call Erza weak." Natsu charges Logi who slashes his battle ax but misses Natsu. "You're mine." Natsu punches him in the chin but he seems to not feel it.

"Ha my turn." Logi knees Natsu in the gut and as Natsu bends over slams his elbow into the back of Natsu's head. Natsu eats earth as Logi kicks him away.

"What the hell my punch did nothing." The bandits start to chuckle.

"That's our boss for you."

"Yeah no one can hurt him."

"Oh really ice make lion." Two lions made of ice charge at Logi. Logi swings his battle-ax and cuts off one of the lion's legs. That lion disappears, as the other lion grows bigger as Logi swings his ax at it but it bounces off.

"What."

"Ha." the lion roars and claws at Logi but Logi doesn't move. "What."

"My turn now." Logi twirls his battle-ax and coats it with magic and slams it into the side of the lion's head and smashes it.

"Oh man." Logi quickly closes the distance between himself and Gray and slams his fist into Gray's gut and sends him flying. He jumps up and swings his ax and swats Gray into the ground.

"Yeah way to go boss."

"Fist of the regulus." Leo nails Logi in the back and he stumbles forwards.

"No way did the boss feel that."

"Nope."

"Alright."

"Way to go boss."

"You got to be kidding me." Leo charges Logi but Logi dodges the attacks and smacks Leo aside with his ax.

"You're mine." Natsu dives at him but Logi spins and backhands Natsu away.

"Go boss go." Leo tries to take advantage of the opening but Logi spins and slashes him across the chest with his ax.

"I'm sorry Lucy I must leave."

"Of course go." Leo nods as he vanishes.

"Well I guess it's my turn."

"Mavis."

"Don't worry I found an opening." Mavis charges Logi and ducks under his ax swing and jumps up kicking him in the chin. As Logi stumbles back he knees him in the gut and then jumps into the air and slams the back of his fist into the top of his head knocking down Logi.

"No way."

"He knocked down the boss."

"Boss get up."

"I'm fine." And it was true Logi looked none the worse for wear.

"Hah and now you're done."

"Ice make hammer." Logi just dodges the hammer only for Natsu to appear by him.

"Fire dragon wings." Logi goes flying into the air and comes crashing down to the earth.

"No way."

"The boss is down again." Logi is able to stand back up but this time looks hurt.

"Boss is actually hurt."

"You I'm going to kill you."

"No you're not." Logi turns only to be blasted by Erza's attack.

"Boss."

"No way boss." The smoke clears and Logi is still standing.

"Owe." Logi falls over out cold."

"They beat the boss."

"What are they?"

"We are mages of Fairy Tail." The remaining bandits make a run for it.

"Whew we did it."

"Yep."

"Good job everyone."

"Yeah let's head home."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Huh nice fight

Rogue: Yep please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

A new Fairy

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

Two days later

The five mages returned to Fairy Tail looking better since their fight with Logi. "Man that was tough."

"Yeah I feel like I got stronger doing that job."

"Me too."

"Are you ok Erza?"

"Yes Lucy I'm fine."

"Well of course you and Gray are fine you two don't look like you fought the Logi guy but Erza still has a small limp." Natsu just huffs as they open the doors and walk in.

"Ah good you five are back."

"Hello master."

"Glad you are back how did the new recruit do?"

"Lucy was with him most so why don't she tell you."

"Um.. he did fine master."

"Fine he knocked this big guy down that beat up Erza even."

"What was that Natsu." Natsu squeaks and begs for Erza's forgiveness as everyone laughs at the scene.

"Well then Mathis I gladly except you as a member of Fairy Tail congrats." Mathis bows.

"Thank you master Makarov."

"All right welcome to Fairy Tail man."

"Yeah this calls for a party."

"Why did he strip?"

"It's a long story."

"I see."

"Well let's drink."

"You are always drinking Cana."

"Oh shut it." Cana takes a drink from a barrel of alcohol.

"Normally I would agree that this was a time of celebration but not now we have a very important mater to talk about."

"What is it master?"

"We are forming an alliance."

"Huh with who?"

"Blue Pegasus Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter."

"What for master."

"We are aiming to take out one third of the Balam alliance the dark guild Oracion Seis."

"Oh that should be fun."

"Um…"

"That's Natsu for you thinking fighting a dark guild is fun."

Meanwhile

"Do you hear it the sound of the light collapsing around us."

"Slow down Cobra not that speed is a bad thing,"

"The magic we seek is here Racer."

"Are you sure this magic is all that."

"Yes look the land around it is dying from having Nirvana around it." Brain's words ring true as the grass and trees slowly wither.

Fairy Tail

"So I will be sending Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Mavis for this job."

"What?" Half the guild yells as Mavis tries not to faint from shock.

"I've made my decision and that's that now Erza get moving."

"Of course master at once Lucy grab Mavis since he seems to be out of it."

"Yes mam." Lucy grabs Mavis as Gray and Natsu stare each other down before walking out.

"Go and make us proud guys."

"Of course we will."

Two days later

"Well we have finally arrived."

"I have a question why was I chosen I'm new to your guild."

"The master must expect great things from you then."

"Yeah." The carriage comes to a stop and Natsu is the first off.

"What's this place?"

"It's a villa owned by Bob the master of Blue Pegasus."

"Welcome Fairy Tail we are from Blue Pegasus the Trimens."

"The what?"

"I'm Hundred night Hibiki."

"I'm Holy night Eve."

"And I am Empty night Ren." They make a pose and together say.

"We are the Trimens."

"Um…" Mavis looks to Gray and Natsu. Gray is naked and Natsu is sick. "Oh man we look like losers."

"Ah if it isn't Erza the Titania of Fairy Tail as beautiful as our master said."

"Um…" Erza is caught off guard, as she is lead to a couch.

"Please sit down milady."

"What about me boys." Ren Hibiki and Eve completely ignore Lucy. Lucy sweat drops and sighs.

"Now boy's that's no way to act."

"Sorry senpai." The three bow as a light appears on a man on the stairway.

"Now what."

"My name is Ichiya."

"Thank you sir." Ichiya ignores Lucy and walks over to Erza.

"My dear Erza it's been far too long."

"Hey don't talk to them about being disrespectful then do it yourself."

"You have to forgive them they are very particular."

"Huh Jura of the ten saints and Lamia Scale."

"Hello Erza-san Ichiya-san."

"Grey."

"What Leon."

"Don't forget me."

"Cherie."

"Now we only need the delegation from Cait Shelter to start."

"You say delegation but I hear they are only sending one mage."

"What?"

"Don't tell me it's someone super powerful." A sudden noise draws every ones attention.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Huh."

"A kid."

"My names Wendy pleasure to be working with you allHeyH."

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Short.

Rogue: Yeah yeah not all chapters can be long.

Chaos: Well please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A new Fairy

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

"So we are all here."

"Yes then let's set up a strategy."

"We just got to beat them up right I can handle that."

"I think you should plan a strategy."

"Huh Charle you followed me."

"Of course I did I couldn't let you go alone I'd worry to death."

"Well I will announce our plan but first I need the laboratory be right back."

A few minutes later

"Ok to the north of us lays the Wrath woodlands and in it is Nirvana."

"So we go there and beat up these Oracion Seis guys right."

"No we get them to their base of operations and then use our special boomer the Christine to wipe them out."

"Yes and each one is strong enough to take out a single guild by themselves so no one should try taking on one by themselves."

"All right I'm pumped I want to fight all six myself." Natsu runs off.

"Natsu try listening to the strategy please."

"Let's go after him."

"Come Cherie we can't let Fairy Tail show us up."

"Right Leon."

"Come on let's get going to."

"Right Eve."

"My my they are quite energetic are they not Ichiya-san."

"Yes by the way Jura do you have the same strength as master Makarov."

"Lords no I'm only a member of the ten holly saints but I'm the lowest of them."

"Oh I'm quite relived if you were that powerful this would have been hard." Suddenly a strange smell fills the air.

"Ichiya what is this."

"A perfume that takes away an opponents ability to fight apparently." Suddenly Ichiya stabs Jura.

"Ichiya-sama why." Ichiya smiles as he bubbles and then disappears in smoke to reveal two little creatures.

"Whew."

"We're back." Suddenly a woman appears.

"What the."

"Wondering about that filthy old man I copied him that's all." Angle looks out the door. "Now to move on to more important matters." Angle walks away as Jura falls to the ground. "Two down ten to go."

"Natsu wait up."

"I don't wanna."

"Man they are all freaks."

"Tell me about it." Suddenly the Christina appears overhead.

"Wow look at that." As sudden as it appears it has an explosion. From the explosion people start to walk out.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know." Six people walk into view.

"It's the Oracion Seis."

"Some maggots have gathered."

"Maggots I'll show you punk."

"Please we already beat Jura and Ichiya."

"Did you tremble I heard it."

"We like to finish our work fast but you guys are in our way."

"Money makes a person stronger right."

"Um he's a weird one then again…" Mavis looks at Gray and Natsu.

"One of them seems to be sleeping."

"You saved us some time." Natsu and Gary charge them.

"Do it." Racer uses his speed to quickly get behind Gray and Natsu.

"No way he's so fast."

"Motor." Racer spins and sends Natsu and Gray flying.

"I got him." Mavis rushes Racer but he quickly ducks his punch and sends him flying.

"Guy's." Lucy looks next to her only to see a copy of herself. "What the."

"Fool." The second her takes a whip and attacks her. Lyon and Cherie charge only for Hoteyes to do something to the ground. Racer runs in and takes down Eve Ren and Hibiki. Erza switches out her armor and attacks with multiple swords. Natsu looks at Midnight.

"Why is he sleeping?" Natsu tries to attack Midnight but misses somehow.

"Don't mess with Midnight it would be bad to wake him up." Racer punches Natsu.

"Damit quit messing with me." Natsu fires flame breath at Racer but misses.

"Ice makes." The two little creatures turn into Gray and freeze him. Racer continues to attack everyone why Hoteye keeps Lyon and Cherie trapped. Racer tries to attack Erza from behind but misses. Cobra tries to get his snake to bite Erza but she dodges it. Suddenly Hoteye moves the earth around Erza and traps her sword and Racer lands a blow.

"I can hear your movements." Cobra's snake ends up biting Erza and she faints.

"Damn this sucks." Mavis tries to dodge an attack from Racer but is to slow and is knocked down again. Everyone is strewn out across the ground.

"You brats should all disappear." Brain starts to gather his magic "Dark Rondo." He was about to blast them when something caught his attention and he stopped.

"Huh."

"Why did you stop Brain?" Brain was too busy staring at Wendy.

"Wendy." Brain starts to grin. "Looks like I just gained something valuable the sky sorcerers."

"The what?"

"Come." The magic Brain uses grabs Wendy. Everyone tries to get up but Hoteye uses his magic to cause them to have problems getting up. Wendy tries to grab Charle but ends up grabbing Happy.

"Huh."

"Ah Natsu help."

"Happy!"

"Leave my sight you brats."

"Take cover." Everyone dives onto the ground when suddenly Jura appears.

"Iron rock wall." Jura blocks the attack just in the nick of time.

"Oh man that was close."

"Yeah."

"Glad to see you are ok Jura."

"No Leon I was in critical condition Ichiya is the reason I'm standing right now."

"So where are those assholes."

"They're gone."

"Huh so they ran away."

"Oh yes I mean they kicked our ass but then ran away Natsu."

"I know weird right." Mavis face plants at Natsu's remark.

"Never mind."

"We got to do something."

"But what they are way to powerful for us."

"Bullshit no way am I losing to those creeps."

"Well everyone take in my Pain relieving perfume."

"Wow it actually is taking the pain away." Everyone starts to feel better except Erza.

"How is my perfume not working?"

"She was poisoned." Suddenly Erza takes Lucy's belt and wraps it around the arm the snake bit her in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm still going to fight someone cut off my arm."

"Whoa hold on a minute that's a little extreme."

"I got to agree with Gray on that one."

"Just do it."

"Fine I will." Leon grabs the sword but Gray stops him from cutting off Erza's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"There's got to be a better way."

"Wendy can save her." Everyone looks at Carla.

"What."

"She can use healing magic to heal wounds."

"I see that's great we rescue Wendy and Happy and save Erza."

"Yeah and taking out the Oracion Seis will just be the icing on the cake."

"Then let's get going already."

"We need a strategy though."

"Yeah but can Wendy really heal people?"

"Of course she is the dragon sky slayer."

"The what?"

"I will explain later though I'm not sure I should but for now we must form a plan to save Wendy and the male cat."

"Simple we beat the stuffing out of them." Carla sighs but notices that everyone seems focused now unlike before.

"Let's go."

"Yeah." Everyone unites in their common goal to rescue Wendy for the sake of Erza and to stop the Oracion Seis.

With Oracion Seis

"This was once the sight of an ancient city." Brain is inside a cave with the rest of the Oracion Seis. Wendy and Happy are in front of some kind of alter in the cave.

"So why is she so important Brain?"

"Dose she got something to do with Nirvana."

"No she has healing magic."

"Wait what?"

"No way."

"That sounds highly valuable."

"Wait you don't mean…"

"Yes we will revive him."

"I wont help you people."

"But you will and he will be revived." Brain smiles. "Racer bring him here."

"That's quite the distance it will take an hour at most."

"That's fine angle Hoteye Cobra continue to look for Nirvana."

"Why?"

"We must take every outcome into possibility here."

"Got it Brain."

"Midnight and I will remain here he doesn't seem like he wants to move."

"What kind of magic is this Nirvana?"

"A magic that can switch light and dark with each other."

With Natsu and company

Erza is getting progressively worse as time passes. "Now everyone is out." Hibiki looks over to Lucy. "You sure you're not going."

"We can't leave Erza alone now can we."

"Good point."

"Yo Gray Mavis."

"Yeah."

"If she's the dragon slayer of the sky does that mean she eats air."

"Probably."

"I wonder what air taste like."

"Is he always this nonchalant?"

"Yep you get use to it."

"If you say so." Suddenly the three of them and Carla stop. "What the fuck?"

"The trees are black."

"No kidding."

"That's the influence of Nirvana."

"Who said that?" They turn around only to find they are surrounded by an entire guild.

"Oh just great."

"Yeah time for a warm up."

"He's joking right?" Mavis turns to Gray only to find he has taken off his jacket and shirt. "Why did I decide to come with the two crazy ones again?" Mavis sighs.

"We are Naked Mummy a guild under the Oracion Seis."

"Yeah let's have some fun."

"Here they come guy's." Mavis Natsu and Gray form a circle.

"We can beat the location of the Oracion Seis from these guys."

"Well that's a plan I guess."

"Looking down on us brats will get you killed."

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: cool.

Rogue: Yeah we're about to enter one hell of a battle scene in the next chapter.

Chaos: Yep please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A new Fairy

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

Natsu Gray and Mavis prepared to fight off the entire guild of Naked Mummy. "Get'em boys." The lackeys charge as the top three guys just stand back to watch.

"All right I'm getting fired up." The three charge towards the oncoming mages. Natsu ducks under an attack and kicks the guy away into a tree.

"Ice make Sword." Gray uses a sword made of ice to fight off his opponents. Mavis is using his lightning to quicken his reflexes to dodge attacks and strike out with pinpoint accuracy taking out his opponents.

"They're good boss."

"You take the lightning guy me and Gatou-nisan will handle the ice maker and fire guy."

"Got it boss." Mavis ducks under a fool trying to us a bat on him when on of the guys who does actually look like a monkey tries to attack him.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean I'm a guy just like you."

"If you say so." The guy seems to get pissed off.

"After I'm done here I'm going to find that Lucy chick who beta me up and beat her within an inch of her life." Suddenly Mavis stops moving.

"What did you say?"

"Hum are you hard of hearing or something I'm threatening one of your little guild members." Mavis suddenly doubles in speed and nails him square on in the jaw.

"Sorry you're going to have to beat me first."

"Fine with me punk." Natsu is taking out guys left and right when the leader of Naked Mummy tries to blind side him.

"Oh you want to fight too."

"I'm going to tear you apart."

"Yeah right."

"I'm going to tear you apart."

"Huh." The guy moves way quicker than Natsu expected and almost punches him. "Wow you're pretty fast huh." Natsu goes on the offensive but the big guys blocks or dodges most of it.

"You are weak."

"What did you say?"

"You are weak."

"Oh yeah iron fist of the flame dragon." Natsu tries on of his signature attacks but the big guy actually grabs his fist stopping the attack. "What no way." The big guy spins and throws Natsu into a tree. "Ok now I'm getting pissed off." Gray dodges another attack and with a club made of ice smacks the guy in the side of the head.

"Next."

"My turn." The second in charge of Naked Mummy walks up.

"You sure you want to try."

"Don't worry kid it'll be over quick." Gray just smirks as he takes away the club and sends ice lances at him. The big guy is able to dodge the lances and punches Gray across the face. "Come on that the best you got?"

"Well looks like I'm winning." Mavis pants as he looks at the guy who looks like a complete idiot.

"How are you seeing my movements?"

"Now why would I tell you that." Mavis curses as he charges in again. He throws three rapid fire punches but he dodges the first two and grabs his fist on the third. "You are so slow it's funny." He punches Mavis in the gut and then spins and tosses him into a tree. "You know what after I beat that girl within an inch of her life I think I'll have some fun with her before I end her miserable life." Mavis starts to shake. "Oh I'm pissing you off huh good." Mavis takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'm so going to kick your ass."

"Heh like to see you try." Suddenly Mavis is right in front of the dude and decks him in the face sending him flying through the air.

"Ok then let's dance." The guy gets back up only for Mavis to appear behind him and kick him in the back. The dude goes rolling across the ground and before he can get up Mavis is there and stomps on him. "Heh not so cocky now huh."

"Fuck you brat." He pushes up off the ground and causes Mavis to stumble back. He lunges to tackle Mavis but he spins around him and elbows him in the back of the head sending him into the ground hard. The guy slowly gets up only to find Mavis staring him in the eye.

"Don't you ever threaten a member of Fairy Tail again bitch." Mavis punches him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Natsu ducks under the punch from the big guy and sees an opening and uppercuts him in the chin before keening him in the gut. With the guy bent over Natsu brings his knee up into his face taking him down for the count. Gray ducks the punch and grabs his arm before using his ice magic to freeze it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well the other two are done and if you don't tell me where your bosses base is I'll shatter your arm." The guy pales and spills where the Oracion Seis are before Gray knocks him out. "Everyone ok."

"Yep."

"I've been better but I'm fine."

"Good I got the location of their base let's get moving."

"You three aren't going anywhere." The three look over to see Cobra has shown up.

"Oh great the snake guy."

"I see you took out an entire guild impressive."

"Yeah well it's three on one so I think we have the advantage."

"No we don't have time to waste I'm the weakest of us so you and Natsu go on I'll hold him off for you."

"Oh one on one how noble of you."

"Noble nothing Erza doesn't have the time for us to be screwing around fighting you so I'm doing the only logical thing."

"Taking on someone you know you can't beat is logical."

"No but it's about the only choice I have."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah get going." Gray and Natsu nod and run off as Mavis keeps his eyes on Cobra.

"Well this should be fun."

With Brain

"Man This thing is heavy."

"Don't worry Racer you did good."

"What?"

"A coffin."

"Yes this is the man you must revive and you will do it." The coffin opens to reveal Gerard.

"No Gerard."

"He was put in this state by being heavily exposed to the aetherion you are the only one who can heal him and you owe him do you not."

"No way Wendy this guy is evil don't heal him no matter what." Wendy is torn not knowing what to do.

"Hurry up and revive him." Brain makes a knife appear and stabs him in the arm. "You have five minutes to decide his fate."

With Mavis

Mavis is covered in welts and bruises. "Hah man I knew you were tough but this is insane." Cobra barely looks like he's broken a sweat and the snake wasn't even helping him fight.

"Come on just give it up already."

"Nah I can find a way to beat you two."

"Two?"

"Yeah you and your snake."

"Oh come on I'm not even using him."

"Please the moment he disappears from view you'll have him strike."

"You'd be dead already if I wanted that I'm a predator we like to play with our pray a bit before finishing it off."

"Whatever I will beat you."

"Sure and one day money will grow on trees give it a rest." Mavis rushes Cobra but he ducks and dodges the punches and kicks. "I can hear your movements." Cobra grabs Mavis by the wrist and punches him in the gut before tossing him across the ground. "Give up."

"Never." Mavis pushes himself up only for the snake to hit him with it's tail in his back sending him stumbling right to Cobra who uppercuts him in the jaw and lays him out.

"Well this was fun but it's time I end it." A sudden shout draws his attention though. "They found Brain."

With Natsu

Natsu and Gray arrived at the ancient ruins that were the base of the Oracion Seis. "This must be the place."

"Yeah Wendy Happy!"

"Idiot don't shout." Brain and Racer hear the shout.

"Racer go hold them off."

"Right." Racer disappears. Racer flies up the hole the ruins are in and punch both Natsu and Gray.

"This guy again."

"Yeah."

"Heh you two are just a gluten for punishment huh."

"Natsu head on down below I'll hold off this idiot for now."

"Not going to happen." Racer gets ready to take off only to slip on ice that Gray had made why he wasn't paying attention.

"Right come on Carla." Natsu grabs the cat and slides down the slope.

"Why you I'll just have to deal with you first."

"Bring it on." Natsu and Carla finally reach the bottom of the hole.

"Ok let's find Happy and Wendy."

"Right."

"Happy I'm here buddy."

"Wendy it's Carla tell me where you are."

"Happy."

"Natsu in here!" Natsu and Carla here Happy call out from in a cave.

"There he is." Natsu and Carla rush over only to stand in shock at what they see.

"What's going on." Inside the cave Happy and Wendy are crying why Brain has a smile on his face and standing there is Gerard. Natsu starts to shake in rage and charges Gerard who lifts his hand and blast Natsu with his magic.

"I see you are as powerful as ever Gerard." Gerard suddenly turns on Brain and blast him away as well before leaving the cave. Natsu gets up only to find Gerard gone.

"Damn that guy where did he go?"

"He left." Natsu reluctantly uses his better judgment and gets

Wendy to take back to Erza. Brain digs himself out of his hole only to realize Gerard may be planning to keep Nirvana for himself.

"Cobra do you hear me Gerard is going to Nirvana find him and get it before he does!"

With Cobra

"Roger loud and clear Brain." He looks at the barely moving Mavis. "I'd love to finish you but I have more important stuff to do." The snake slithers back onto Cobra who walks off trying to locate Gerard.

Rogue: Chapter.

Chaos: Cool though your new guy got his ass kicked.

Rogue: Yeah well he had just helped take out an entire dark guild he was a little tired.

Chaos: True anyways please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A new Fairy

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

With Gray

Gray was having a hard time keeping up with Racer. "Damn he's just to fast to fight with."

"My names Racer faster than anything."

"Really I doubt that." Racer seems to tense as Gray smirks.

"I'll show you brat." Racer takes off at Gray and punches him sending him into a tree but as he tries to kick Gray in the head he moves and dodges it. Racer runs up a tree and stands there when suddenly he and Gray notice Natsu and the others flying above them. "What Brain was in there how did they get her from him." Racer starts to climb higher up the tree to get after them.

"Natsu look out." Natsu looks down only to see Racer jump higher than them and smack Happy and Carla out of the sky. Natsu lands hard but is able to get up and catch Wendy before she hit's the ground. Natsu looks over only to see Carla and Happy are out of it.

"Damn looks like I'm going on foot." Natsu picks up Happy and Carla.

"You're not going anywhere." Natsu starts to run as Racer chases after him.

"Ice make rampart." Racer runs smack into the wall of Ice as Natsu looks back. "Go I'm going to handle this."

"But you used too much magic just now."

"Go I'll die to make sure you can reach Erza."

"Fine I'll save Erza but don't die on me Gray."

"Heh I'll be fine don't worry about it." Natsu takes off as Racer stands up.

"This is the second time you stopped me I'm slightly impressed."

"I'll stop you as many times as it takes." Natsu is busy grumbling about Gerard as he tries to figure out where Erza is.

"Natsu can you hear me."

"Huh."

"It's me Hibiki thank god I was having trouble getting through to anyone."

"What's going on?"

"I'm sending you a map to find your way back here ok."

"Alright." Suddenly a map appears in Natsu's head leading him to Erza's location.

With Gray

Gray was trying to dodge magical motorcycles conjured by Racer when one came up with Racer on it and he kicked Gray. "You can ride these things?" Gray sees one come close to him and he jumps onto it. "It's got an se plug even." The two start to race on the motorcycles.

"You can't keep up."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can." During the race Gray runs across Leon. "Great timing Leon hop on."

"What's going on where is Wendy?"

"Natsu's got her we got to make sure he don't catch up to him."

"Right." Leon jumps on as Gray takes off.

"It's to hard to drive and use magic so you take him out for me."

"Sure thing I'll show you how to do it ice make eagle." The attack hits Racer's motorcycle but Racer jumps off before it is destroyed.

"Playtimes over." Racer knocks both Gray and Leon from the bike. "Come meet your end boys."

"Damn he's so fast."

"Not fast enough concentrate and fire on my signal."

"Right." Racer takes off to attack them.

"Ok now ice geyser."

"Snow dragon." The two attacks seem to be on a collision course with Racer when he suddenly speeds up and dodges it.

"He just got faster." Leon says nothing as Racer rushes in and knocks both of them down.

"Give it up boys it's all over for you."

"Gray I've found his weakness."

"Oh please don't lie." Gray and Leon whisper something then Leon suddenly freezes Gray.

"I don't need you."

"Leon you asshole."

"Oh fighting amongst yourselves."

"You don't worry about that like I said I don't need him to beat you."

"But Leon."

"Come on Cherie let's do this."

"Of course." Cherie tries to hit Racer with a tree she took over but he dodges it and smacks her into the tree and then runs after a retreating Leon.

"What's the matter scared."

"You may have speed but you have no power." Leon suddenly wraps himself in spikes of ice. "Come on try and get me now." Racer smirks as he speeds up and easily breaks the ice and nails Leon with a punch.

"You think I'd go all out from the beginning against nobodies don't make me laugh." Leon continues to run. "What are you doing loser." Racer runs in and kicks him in the back. Leon falls but gets up and continues to run. Racer sighs as he continues to chase Leon. He starts to continue to beat on Leon. Leon goes down as Racer puts a knife to Leon's throat. "You say I have no power but all I need is a knife to do my job."

"Hah I knew it your magic doesn't increase your speed it decreases time around your opponents in an area so you really are weak."

"What." He looks and sees that Gray is outside his range of magic. "He can't possibly hit me from this range."

"He will." True to Leon's words an arrow of ice nails Racer taking him out. Gray and Cherie walk over to Leon who stands up the worse for wear.

"You ok?"

"I've been better."

"I thought you two had really had a fallen out just then."

"Yeah had to make sure he didn't catch on to the plan."

"I'm not done yet." Racer rips of his shirt to show he is strapped with explosives and plans to take all three of them out until Leon tackles him of the ledge.

"Leon!"

"You always need someone to save you huh Gray." The explosives go off seemingly killing Racer and Leon.

With Brain

"One of the six demons has fallen I don't believe it."

With Natsu

Natsu hears Gray shout and stops for a second before continuing on to where Erza is. After a couple of minutes he finally reaches Erza. "We're here." They wake up Wendy and after an awkward exchange she starts to heal Erza. Wendy finishes and as they celebrate a pillar of black light appears.

"What the."

"It's Nirvana."

"No way they found it."

"It could be one of us."

"No Gerard is at that light I know it."

"What Gerard." Natsu rushes off.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Natsu wait." Lucy sighs as Natsu rushes off.

With Mavis

After laying there for thirty minutes Mavis finally starts to stir. "Well he sure kicked my ass but I think I got him now." Mavis looks off in the direction of the light. "That way should be right that must be Nirvana."

With Gray

Gray was busy searching for Leon in the ruble when Cherie suddenly snapped and used her magic to make a tree slowly choke him to death. "What are you doing?" Gray passes out.

"I have avenged you Leon-sama who's next his friends in Fairy Tail." Cherie and her tree walk off in the direction of the light.

With Eve

Eve slowly pushed himself off the ground. "What the hell is he my magic cant hurt him."

"Oh your still alive time to finish you though." Midnight blasts Eve and smirks as he falls limp and walks off. "Time to find another prey."

With Natsu

He was running at a full sprint to make it to the light and stop Gerard. He neared a river and saw Gray laying in the water. "Gray what the hell are you doing where's that super fast guy." Gray doesn't answer as Natsu walks over towards him. Suddenly Natsu realizes he's on a raft and Gray gives him an evil smile and pulls a rope causing the raft to start to move. "What a vehicle Gray why?" Natsu falls to his knees as his motion sickness kicks in. Gray forms a spear of ice to stab Natsu with when Lucy and Hibiki come out and stop him.

"What are you doing Gray?"

"Hah Lucy don't interfere."

"Did you fall into darkness." Gray just smirks as Happy tries to fly and grab Natsu only for Gray to freeze him.

"I think not stupid cat."

"What are you doing Gray?" Gray tries to hit Lucy only for Hibiki to block it.

"You are not Gray who are you?" Gray smirks then turns into Lucy.

"What it's me."

"Please that's not going to fool us Lucy is right here." Lucy smirks.

"Sagittarius if you would." Suddenly he shots Hibiki in the back.

"What the."

"How did she make me do that?"

"Crud Sagittarius dismiss."

"Sorry."

"Carla grab Wendy and go."

"Right." Suddenly the fake Lucy summons Sagittarius.

"What."

"Sagittarius shot down that cat."

"No don't do it."

"I called him he has to answer to me now do it."

"No need with Nirvana we don't need the girl anymore."

"Okay." The fake Lucy dismisses Sagittarius and turns back into the little twins called Gemini.

"Hello Lucy I'm Angle."

"An Oracion Seis huh great looks like it's up to me to beat you."

"Hah don't make me laugh."

"Oh I call they Aquarius."

"Gemini retreat." Gemini leaves as she calls out another spirit. "Come forth Scorpio."

"Scorpio!" Aquarius runs over and hugs him.

"Hello Aquarius how's it going."

"What's going on?"

"Hah you mean you don't know."

"He's my boyfriend." Angle smirks.

"Well if angle don't mind I'll be taking my lovely lady here and leaving now."

"Fine by me."

"Aquarius wait." Aquarius and Scorpio both vanish. Why Lucy blinks Angle closes the distance and hits her across the face knocking her into the water.

"A spirit mage who doesn't know the relations of the spirits can't beat me."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Wow so who's going to win Lucy or Angle

Rogue: You have to read to find out

Chaos: Yeah please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

A new Fairy

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy pulled herself out of the water as she thought of what to do next. "Fine Gate of the Lion I open they Leo." Leo appears.

"I'm here for you."

"Hah you still don't understand do you open gate of the Ram Aries."

"Hello Leo."

"Aries."

"That's not fair no way can Leo fight now." Lucy starts to shake as she prepares to send Leo back.

"Don't worry about me Lucy our owners differ I will fight for you."

"As will I." Aries and Leo charge each other and start to fight.

"Haha this is too funny but Aries is no match for Leo so…" Angle opens another gate and a weapon appears and blast both Aries and Leo.

"What?"

"Heh that's right I can summon two spirits at once."

"How could you do that?"

"It's not like they can die so who cares."

"They have feelings to you know."

"Oh give it a rest girly."

"Gate of the Bull I open they." Suddenly Gemini appears and takes the image of Lucy causing Taurus to lose concentration. Gemini easily takes out Taurus and smirks as Lucy falls to her knees.

"Oh my looks like you used most of your magic it seems." Lucy is huffing as Gemini slowly approaches.

"Any last words?"

"Just please release Aries she deserves to be with Leo."

"Hah like I care Gemini finish her." Gemini freezes for some reason. "Gemini finish her already."

"I can't she truly loves us Stellar Spirits."

"What you useless shit get out of my sight." Angle releases Gemini. Suddenly Hibiki puts his hands around Lucy's throat.

"Hibiki."

"Haha did he fall to the darkness this is funny." Hibiki finally removes his hands from Lucy's throat.

"Sorry about that here use this." Hibiki sends a magic spell to Lucy who blasts Angle with it.

"What was that?"

"A spell for stellar spirit mages now get Natsu off that raft and I'll work on freeing Happy."

"Thank you."

"I'm not beat yet loser." Angle stands up only for Mavis to show up and kick her in the back knocking her out.

"Mavis."

"Yo looks like I arrived at a good time."

"Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it." Lucy rushes over and get's Natsu off the raft. Almost immediately Natsu is better.

"Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome Natsu."

"Well we got to continue to the light." Hibiki tries to get up but falls to his knees. "Damn it all."

"You ok man?"

"No I got hit bad."

"Want me to stay with him guys?"

"No I'll be fine go with Natsu and Lucy they need all the help they can get."

"Ok then let's go." Natsu takes off towards the light.

"Are you sure Hibiki?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

Meanwhile

Erza was slowly reaching the light and came out into the clearing and sees Gerard standing there. "Gerard."

"Erza."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know Erza is all I can remember who am I."

"What." Cobra was watching from behind the tree.

"He's lost his memory."

"Huh?"

"Oracion Seis."

"How did you get here Erza?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Gerard why did you unleash Nirvana?"

"I heard a voice in my head telling me to get it this magic is dangerous and I wont hand it over to someone else I'm going to destroy it."

"What you can't do that." Cobra rushes pass Gerard and sees the self destruction magic he has cast on it. "What Gerard tell me the canceling code now." Suddenly Gerard spits up blood.

"I wont tell you a thing." Gerard falls to the ground and they see he has cast self destruct magic on himself as well.

"What are you doing Gerard." Erza starts to rush to Gerard's side as Cobra tries to figure out how to stop the magic on Nirvana. Suddenly Brain shows up.

"What's this."

"Brain we got a problem Gerard cats self destruct magic on this thing it's going to blow if we don't do something."

"Worry not I created this type of magic I don't need the canceling code to stop this." Brain does something and stops the magic.

With Natsu and company

"Man how far is that light?"

"We're almost there." Just then Cherie appears.

"Cherie are you all right?"

"I will avenge Leon-sama."

"What?" Cherie starts to bring trees alive when Gray tackles her from behind.

"You guy's ok."

"Gray good timing."

"What you are still alive I must avenge Leon-sama."

"Avenge who?" Everyone looks over to see Leon walking over to them.

"Leon but how?"

"Told you he wouldn't die so easily." Cherie smiles as she faints and something leaves her body. Suddenly the forest floor starts to rip up.

"What the hell."

"What's going on."

"I don't know."

"Hold on." The ground rips up under their feet and Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Mavis end up on a leg of the Nirvana.

"What the hell is it?"

"It must be Nirvana." They start to climb up the leg when it moves.

"This thing can move."

"Looks like it." Natsu starts to feel woozy.

"Oh boy not good."

"Hold it together Natsu." Natsu loses his grip and starts to fall when Mavis grabs him.

"I got ya just hang on." Natsu nods as the four climb to the top of Nirvana.

"Whew made it." Mavis sits Natsu down who is busy holding his stomach.

"What do we do about him?"

"I can help." They look over to see Wendy standing there.

"You can."

"Yes I have a healing magic that can cure his motion sickness for a bit."

"Well then please use it." Wendy nods as she walks over to Natsu and does something. Suddenly Natsu looks fine.

"I'm all better thanks Wendy."

"You're welcome Natsu."

"Ok then let's get this over with." Suddenly Cobra appears.

"Well well what do we got here a couple of Fairies who's wings need clipped."

"You…" Natsu gets ready to charge him when Mavis intervenes.

"Let me handle this I know how to get him this time."

"You again I should have killed you."

"Yeah but they say hindsight is twenty twenty."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah don't worry about this guy."

"Well I'll just make sure to finish you this time." The others run off as Mavis and Cobra get ready for battle. "What makes you think you can win this time?"

"Simple last time I was tired from taking out an entire guild of your thugs this time I'm not and I know how good your hearing is." Cobra blinks but just smirks as he focuses on hearing only to realize Mavis isn't thinking of anything.

"I see this should be fun."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: He's going to get his ass kicked again

Rogue: Who knows that's why you got to read and please review


End file.
